


PLEASE DONATE AND SHARE

by Love1



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love1/pseuds/Love1
Summary: i’m just trying to help my girlfriend out and i’m running out of options
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 20





	PLEASE DONATE AND SHARE

https://www.gofundme.com/f/cortinas-tuition-statement

here is the link to her gofundme. i understand if at first you think it’s fake. maybe there’s some way i can post screen shots of the tuition statement? but she needs help. she has about a month left to pay for her tuition and idk where else to turn. if you can donate please do, and if you can’t i ask that you share it. thank you

she doesn’t really have a support system. she is adopted and her parents quite frankly don’t do shit for her, and are abusive in many ways.


End file.
